The One Where It Started In A Chatroom
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: When Chandler met a girl called Monica in a chatroom, he didn't think it would turn into this. Mondler love! Please review. Monica's side written by Lessah, Check her out!
1. The One With The Sarcastic Font

***Here is my new fan fic! Hope you guys like it, and btw someone else is writing Monica's part, which means less work for me so I can work on No Strings Attached Except That One! Woop woop! So this one is about Monica and Chandler meeting through a chatroom, and now they are emailing. I hope you guys understand that a typical email would not be that long, so we will update sooner if possible:)**

Dear...

Okay so here's the issue. I don't know your name. Talking to you on that chatroom only revealed 2 things about you:

You don't normally go on chatrooms

You think I'm funny...

Really? Me? Funny? I have never heard that before(!) If you didn't get that, it's because it was sarcasm. Never mind bold and italic, they need a sarcasm font. I tell you what, I will make one when I am older. So if anyone asks you, It was me who came up with the idea. Oh by the way, my name is Chandler. Bing. Okay, now that you have stopped laughing at my last name... Oh no wait you are still laughing. Okay stop. Right, I don't know your name, so until you tell me I will call you Girl Who Thinks I Am Funny. This shall be your name until you tell me your real name, so be careful. Okay, now it's time for some questions. I'll tell you what, I will ask you 3 and then you ask me 3. Deal? Okay.

1. Your name?

2. How old are you?

3. Are you single? (Yes, I know, I'm a creep)

I really hope you write back soon as your pretty cool, Girl Who Thinks I Am Funny.

Chandler


	2. The One Where You Google Me

Hey stranger, I mean Chandler...

First of all I get it. I mean your sarcasm, but maybe you could invent that Chandler-font earlier so that more people understand what you mean? And what would it even look like? You have your work cut out for it.  
Do you really think I think that you're funny? Wait, don't get upset because I laughed very loud when I read your message, so I _am_ the Girl Who Thinks I Am Funny aka Monica Geller. Now you know my real name and can Google me. (And you said you're not a creep, even though I know you are doing it now!)  
I'm 26 and yes I am single. I just got out of a relationship and now my friend (and roommate) Rachel singed me into a chatroom because she thinks I have to meet somebody new. She thinks my only chance is the internet because I don't want to go out... oh god quit whining Monica you'll scare him... oh nooo I'm talking about myself in third person. Please don't think I'm weird. I'm not, really! It's just the first time I'm chatting with someone I don't know. So you're right I didn't normally go on chatrooms.

Maybe it's time to start telling you stuff about me. I'm Monica and I'm 26 years old but (Yes I know I said this already). I'm a chef at a resturant in Greenwich Village. I love to cook especially for my friends and my brother. So, now you know where I'm from and what I do.  
I think that's all for now. I have to go to work and I'm already a bit late but I really wanted to answer you before I go.  
Oh I almost forgot my 3 questions:  
1. How old are you?  
2. What's your job? and...  
3. Do you have any hobbies?

Monica xo


	3. The One With The Huge Moth

Hey, Monica.

Most people I meet say I am funny, but I guess on email I just come of as awkward. :( It's nice to know your real name and place. I am being serious when I tell you I am still not a pervert. Honest. Even though I just Googled you. How did you know I would do it? *blush* Don't judge me! By the way your restraunt is amazing, reading the great reviews you got online I realized I have eaten there a million times. It's my favourite restraunt. And I am not just saying that. I love your food! Okay, time to answer your questions.

1. I am 27 years old. Good god, I'm old...

2. I do Statistical Analysis and Data Reconfiguration. I mean, I uh.. tame lions.

3. Hobbies would be, annoying my friends, and wallowng in self pity with the fact that no woman in the area would ever date me, never mind put up with me. 3 more questions for you, and then you can send another 3 to me!

1. Where abouts in NY do you live? I know you said Greenwich Village and I am close to there.

2. Do you have a sense of humour? Please god say you do.

3. Do you like me?

Sorry about the last question. I mean... As a friend. My room-mate saw me typing and came over and read over my shoulder. He is so nosy. Today I hid his favourite shirt. By the way, I added that bit on the end because he was still reading my private email to you and it worked because now he is frantically searching for his 'lucky' shirt. He has an audition. He is now punching me to try to force me to get up.

Okay I'm back from finding his shirt. He punched me really hard and hurt my shoulder. It hurts to move kit. No i'm not a wimp, he is just really strong. He has a lot of muscles. Maybe you should be talking to him and not me... I know this is kinda against the rules but what is your worst fear? I have two. One is of moths. Okay stop laughing! Those guys are EVIL. The reason I brought it up is because there is one in the kitchen, it's huge. And my room-mate wont find it because I hid his shirt. Damn. And now I have lost it. Great, if it's not dead it's going to eat me in my sleep and if it is dead then it's _parents _are going to eat me in my sleep. Great.

Reply before I get eaten,

Chandler. xx (Oh by the way, I noticed you added kisses and hugs on your email. I'm not a kissy-typy kind of guy but I did it for you.)


	4. The One With Nora Tyler Bing

Hi Chandler!  
Wow the Iridium is your favourite restaurant? What a coincidence...it's kinda cool. Maybe we already met. That would be crazy.  
I've just come from work and saw your email which put a smile pn my face. Why? Had a shitty day at work. It's like every annoying person came to us today. I don't know how often there was a special request today. There was one guest who wanted everything on his plate to include the number two. So he wanted exactly 2 inches long green beans, exactly 2 potatoes with the exact length of 2 inches and even his steak needed to be the exact length of 2x2 inches...and this was not the only crazy guest. I'm hoping not annoying you with this work stuff but I just had to tell someone about my day. My roommate is at work at Central Perk, it's a coffeehouse, maybe you know it. So there's just you, Mr. Bing .  
How did I know you would google me? Honestly I did the same! But there wasn't much information about you. Just that you're working at a company Midtown Manhattan and one other thing... but I don't want to embarrass you. I found a video of the Jay Leno Show where he interviewed a woman named Nora Tyler Bing. Is that your mother?  
Chandler, if you're old want am I? I mean I'm just one year younger than you.  
Statistical Analysis and Data Reconfiguration that sounds a bit boring...don't be mad, please.  
You don't seem to be a person who wallows in self-pity at least for me..one day you'll find a woman to date.  
Now I'll answer your questions!  
1. I'm living near Grove and Bedford Street  
2. To calm you down, I have a sense of humour, and for me it's important that men have humor.  
3. Yes, I like you! And you can tell your roommate that there's a woman who likes you.

I have fears, of course. Everybody has one. So my fears are...I'm afraid of vermin, every kind of vermin. So I hate moths but instead of running away I would kill them. I'm afraid of being not the best in everything I do. I'm afraid of animals dressed like humans, yeah I am...  
3 more questions  
1. Do you have a lifetime dream?  
2. Do you like to read and do you have a favourite book?  
3. Do you think I'm odd?

I'm hoping I replied before you got eaten.  
I say goodbye now because after that day I really need coffee and the best you can get is at Central Perk as long as Rachel didn't boil it.  
I'm excited about your answer.

Bye, Monica :) (you wrote you're not that kissy-typy kind of guy so I omit it, just for you my friend)


	5. The One Without The Aspirin

Mon,

I hope I'm not too late replying. I happen to have come down with something. I don't think it's serious, though...

It would be cool if we had already met. And a little freaky... I'm glad that my email put a smile on your face, and I hope this one does the same, even though now I am lying in bed, feeling sorry for myself. And my room-mate is not of help at all. Ugh. I'm sorry about the guest who wanted everything with a 2 in it... that sucks. Of course you can tell me about your day, and I am sorry it was shitty. Haha, Mr Bing. That made me laugh. And then gave me a head-ache, but I swear I don't mind. I'll be right back, I'm going to go put an ice-pack on my head.

Okay I'm back! I'm happy you Googled me too, it makes me feel less... Chandler. Oh god, my mother. My head-ache is back. Please tell me you don't read her books. The woman is my Everest. By the way, if you're wondering why I didn't just take an aspirin it's because I have issues. Not major issues, I just find it impossible to take pills. It's not natural! Don't judge me.

I didn't mean to call you old. Your not. :)

I know my job is boring. Don't be sorry, I'm the one who has to go there everyday, except today. Because i'm ill, so even though I am not being punished with work I am still being punished with this bug.

I hope I will find a woman... My room-mate says the right woman is just around the corner. I hope he means literally.

You're scared of vermin? Seriously? I suppose maybe I wouldn't be ill if our apartment was clean. I think my room-mate grows new species in his room. Don't mean to scare you!

I did try to kill the moth. It escaped but I could still hear its flappy wings. *shudder* Oh my god! The moth gave me this illness! It was its last revenge! Ugh.

Animals dressed like humans? Okay then. For Christmas you are getting a dog in jeans and a t-shirt. With sunglasses!

I'll answer your questions now.

1) My lifetime dream is... you'll laugh. Okay, I don't want a good job or to be filthy rich. I want a family. And a good wife. And a nice house. That would be the best. You know them perfect families in movies that you envy? That's what I want. I told you, your now laughing.

2) I hate reading. I think it has something to do with my mother's 'adventurous' books.

3) Yes, your odd. But you're a good kind of odd.

Your 3 questions:

1) Why do you bother with me? Am I not annoying you?

2) Will you be my nurse? Haha

3) What do you look for in a man?

No, I'm not eaten. But I am infected. Stay back! I'm gonna try to get some sleep, my head hurts again. But it was worth it to email you back.

Chandler. (Sorry about the kissy kind of guy thing, I will feel more comfortable when we are better friends. And also I am just awkward in general.)


	6. The One With The Scary Midges

Hey Chandler

like it that you called me Mon, maybe the next time I call you...mmmh... Chan.  
I was really worried that this huge moth (don't mean to scare you but maybe it's genetically modified) had eaten you. Honestly, every time I had the chance to I checked my mail. So, I was really relieved when I got your mail today.  
I hope you feel a bit better now or have you got worse?  
You can calm down...at least a bit. I don't read your mothers books but my roommate does. Please don't freak out, I didn't tell her that you are the son of Nora Tyler Bing. I hope your headache isn't back.  
I'm telling you a little secret about my roommate to cheer you up because you're not the only one with medical issues. She hates it when anyone comes near to her eyes. She even hates eye drops. Can you believe that? So I don't judge you.  
I also have issues. Issues that makes my friends crazy. I'm almost obsessive neat. I can tell you that because you already said that you think I'm odd...here you have more proof.  
Yeah, I'm scared of vermin, seriously. Most of all I hate midges. You know when you want to sleep and you hear that noise this...ssssssssss...and you know it's a midge. Then you turn the light on and there's no midge...so you turn the light out and the noise is back again. Hate that. Oh no, there is it. The noise is back...ouch! Don't laugh, I hurt myself while trying to kill this ugly creature.  
I don't know why you thought I would laugh by telling me your lifetime dream. It's a beautiful dream and I have the same, except that I want to be head chef with my own kitchen. I hope one day this dream (family, good husband, nice house and head chef) will come true.  
Here are my answers:  
1) I'd bother with you because I think I like you. It feels right emailing you. So you're not annoying me in contrast, I'm really curious reading about you  
2) If I'm your nurse? I think we don't know each other well enough  
3) I don't know how to describe it..I mean what I'm looking for in a man. I think when I meet one I just know if it fits. His qualities just have to fit... Okay so I did really a lousy job in explaining it. But a few things a really important to me: humour, sensitivity and please no macho-type of men.  
Your 3 questions:  
1) Where do you live?  
2) What do you look for in a woman?  
3) What's your favourite dish?

Oh my roommate is coming so I'll stop now. She's so curious and I don't want that she's reading the emails I wrote to you. I want that this is a kind of special thing just between you and me.  
Get well soon!  
Bye Monica


	7. The One With The Same Life Dream

Mon,

Glad you like the nickname, it is cute. And I like Chan. I get that off my room-mate and my mother, only people that I really like. I was worried that the moth would eat me, but I survived. I feel a little better, but not well enough. My friends are all at a coffee-house somewhere.

Thank god you don't read my mothers books. And tell your room-mate to stop it, like now. I first read one when I was 5, do you know the dirtiest one she ad written? She was in the middle of writing it and she left her notes around. *shudder* Thanks for not saying I'm her son, and I have a headache regardless. But it's a little better now I am talking to you. The eye-drops thing is funny. I can imagine it is horrible being scared of vermin. Do you use hand sanitizer? My dad used to make me use that every minuet of everyday. Seriously. And now he is a cross dresser, so y'know...

I know what you mean by the fly noises. There was one in my room last night. And every time I turned the light on it was nowhere to be seen but then with the light off it was flying near me ear. Totally freaky. Hope you didn't hurt yourself too badly.

It's cool that you have the same life-time dream, I think it's because my father was such a... unique father. I am determined to be better and, well, y'know, not be gay.

Thanks for the answers to my questions :) I know you said you look for sensitivity in a man, and a sense of humor. Don't mind to sound tactful, but you just described me. especially when you said not to be macho. Here's yours:

1) How long have you worked at your job?

2) I know you said you like to cook for your brother, but do you just have one brother or is there more?

3) What's your favourite word?

Here are your answers to your questions:

1) Where do you live? NY, Quite close to you actually, I walk past your apartment everyday.  
2) What do you look for in a woman? Sense of humour, attractive, puts up with me.  
3) What's your favourite dish? macaroni and cheese with cut up hotdogs. Yes, I am a child.

I like the idea of keeping this as just our thing :)

Chandler


	8. The One With The Freakout

Mon,

I know it's not my turn but I felt I had some explaining to do.

Okay, a lot of explaining to do.

We all went out to eat at your restraunt, so that's my whole group of friends. We were the table that gave you all good comments. Then your assistant person said you were going to come and talk to us about the menu, honestly I freaked out. I do that a lot, I thin it's something from my childhood. Anyway I can't help feeling bad, like it would be easier for us to email if I had stayed or something. Sorry :( So because I have been stupid, I think I owe you 3 more facts about me.

1) I know I said I don't like moths, but I am not scared of them. But I am scared of dogs.

2) My room-mate is called Joey and he is very suspicious.

3) My middle name is Muriel. Ugh.

Sorry again and write soon

Chandler


	9. The One With The Angry Email

Chandler,  
at first I was excited about coming home from work and getting two mails from you because I liked the way you answered my questions and told me stuff about you. But then I read your second mail and I don't know why... but I was quite disappointed that you run away. And lied to me. I mean what did you think, I would do or say something to your friends? I don't know what you look like so you guys were just a few people who enjoyed my dishes to me. Okay I know if you stayed you would know what I look like ... is that why you freaked out? Does this scare you that much? I told you that I like you and that wouldn't have changed even if we met this evening. Are you afraid of that? That I didn't like you in real life? What's going on with you?  
Why did you lie about that moth-thing? You're scared of dogs, so what? Okay I like dogs a lot, but that is not a reason for me to not write to you again. I mean I told you I'm scared of animals dressed like humans, and you're the only one who knows that. Even my best friend Rachel doesn't know that.  
Okay, I like you that's why I answer your questions although I'm a bit mad, no not just mad, I'm disappointed that you don't trust me in some ways.  
1) I begun working as a chef after college. At Iridium's I have worked there for two and a half years.  
2) I only have one brother. His name is Ross and he's one year older than me.  
3) I don't know if I have a favourite word. I have to think about it before I can answer that question.

Now here are mine  
1) Do you have a favourite word?  
2) Do you have siblings?  
3) Are you afraid of me or my reactions?

Bye, Monica.


	10. The One With The Worry

Chan...I mean Chandler...no Chan,

Why didn't you answer? Is something wrong? I'm really worried about you. The last two days I checked my Emails about a hundred times and now I'm kinda freaking out. Chandler, was it my Email? Is this the reason why you don't answer?  
Please answer Chandler, please. Otherwise I'll think something really bad happened. I hope you are fine and in the mood for answering me.

Bye, Mon


	11. The One With The Final Goodbye

Mon,

I'm sorry, okay? I freaked out. I told you, I do that. You have no idea how much courage this took to write. I'm shaking right now. And no, i'm not being a jerk by not replying, I thought this was over okay? We had a fight. That's bad. But I thought since you emailed twice you deserved a confession. I'm a coward, okay?

I didn't lie about the moth thing, you took that wrong. I am not _terrified _of them, but I am terrified of dogs. That's what I was trying to say. I'm not going to lie, the fact that you told me something that you have not even told your bestfriend made me smile, even though I am sad right now.

Of course I trust you! Don't be dissapointed because of me.

I'll answer your questions now.

1) Do you have a favourite word? Any word that sounds like a funny noise, like 'nibble'. That's a good word.

2) Do you have siblings? Nope, I'm a loner. I figured my parents thought "There is no point scarring another innocent mind." and plus by that time my dad was convinced he was a woman.

3) Are you afraid of me or my reactions? Do you want the truth? Yeah. I always freak out a little when I have sent my email, like

Did I reply to fast?

Did I sound desperate?

and then if you don't reply the next day as soon as we wake up I always think I have done something wrong, or said something to tick you off. You see what I mean when I say I'm a coward. I can't help it. So yeah, you kinda scare me in some ways. Maybe that's why I ran away..?

I only have one question for you.

1) Why do you still put up with me? I mean, you are mad. Why did you email back?

So, I just wanted you to have an explanation. I guess this is goodbye.

Chandler Bing


	12. The One Without The Final Goodbye

Chandler,

First now you answered I think you're okay. NOW...  
Chandler Muriel Bing (your fault you told me your middle name),  
"I guess this is goodbye"? Are you nuts? Okay, we had a fight. I was mad about you because you acted like a jerk. So, my email was a bit angry but as I said I was more disappointed. Don't freak out again! Let me explain. You know I dated a lot of weird and crazy men. There was one, my friends and I called him Fun Bobby, who was just funny when he was drunk. Then one day he gave up drinking alcohol for me and he changed into the most boring guy I have ever met so I drunk a lot to kept him. By the way he broke up with me because I drank too much. Then later after a really hard breakup my roommate created an account for me in a chatroom and I got your first email. At this moment I couldn't believe that you're interested in me that much but after this few emails I thought 'Wow what a man. He makes me laugh. I trust him in a way I didn't think I could this fast. And most of all I like him and his way to write.'. Then I got this "Freak out email" from you and just thought "Okay the same thing as every time. I like a man and he turns out to be weird. Thanks to destiny." So it's my fault, too. Maybe a less angry email might be a lot better than the one I wrote.  
And now I got a "Goodbye Monica" email from you. That hurt and make me crazy because I'm not willing to give you and this thing (don't know what it is) we have together up.  
So now my answer of your question:  
I like you, I really do...face it! I emailed you back because I was worried about you. This is a normal reaction when you like someone and this person did not react. So, it seems you are important for me. Oh wow, I didn't actually realise this 'til now. I don't want to say goodbye to Chandler Bing.

I don't write "Bye" this time just...  
See you, Mon.


	13. The One With A Lot Of Smileys

Mon

That middle name makes me sad. Muriel. Seriously, try living with it.

We did have a huge fight. I honestly thought this was over. Even my room-mate told me this was over. He saw your angry email, and his exact words were

"Dude, you're screwed."

So that's what I left it at. I decided not to make you more angry than you already were, so I left it and went to bed. Only to find days later there was another email from you, saying you were worried about me! You shocked me. So I thought maybe I should email you a confession of my wimpy-ness, and say a final goodbye. Did you give up on me after that? Nope! You're an awesome person.

You do realise that if you say "Don't freak out" I probably already am, freaking out. But I stopped.

I'm sorry about that guy. Someone who is meant for you will come along, I promise.

You trusted me? Aww. Sorry. Trusting me is mostly a bad idea to begin with. And sorry about the freak out email. That's me. I think it's from un-resolved issue's in my childhood. Yes, a less angry email may have not made me want to smack my head of the wall multiple times. It hurt.

Sorry to upset you with the goodbye email, I thought it was for the best. Honest. But you never give up, do you? I admire that.

"I like you, I really do...face it!" You are going to have to help me out. When I read that bit I went all shaky. Like me like how? Your confusing me. And I am easily confused. You didn't realize I was important to you until now? I don't know whether that's good or bad. Haha :)

I wanted to add that smiley face to make sure the email ends on a light note. :) See? Smiley faces make everything better.

It has just occurred to me that I broke our pact. Joey (my room-mate) read my emails. Apologies, I didn't realize. Plus I was to busy smacking my head off the wall to stop him. Noo, don't get mad again. Smiley face! :) See? No need to get mad about me breaking our pact when I added a smiley face.

So glad I haven't ruined this... Smiley face! :)

Okay now I'm annoying.

Chan :) (Seriously, can't stop with the smiley faces)


	14. The One With The Apology

Chan

You can't imagine how happy I was reading your Smiley-email: I really thought I chased you away and so I told my room-mate Rachel about your emails. She just read your last email (the Goodbye-email) because I was afraid you didn't answer. So she told me to be honest, appologize for this angry mail, explain why I acted like that and above all don't write bye at the end of this email. I think I have to thank her and buy her this really expensive dress she saw yesterday .  
So I'm not that upset that Joey (wasn't that his name?) read my emails, just try not to let him read our future emails, okay? I want this a bit private even though it's online.  
I hope your head doesn't hurt anymore. It's kinda cute you're hurting yourself because of an angry email from me. It's weird that I find that cute, I know..  
Don't admire me for not giving up. It's just because I had a lot of issues as a teenager, fat, ugly, absolutely unpopular and with just one friend...Rachel. I think I learned at that time not to give up.  
Anyway. I'm confusing you with a sentence like "I like you"? Wow, never met a man who is confused so easily. I can't say in which way I like you. I mean every time I'm clicking on 'SEND' I'm excited what you will answer. So I like you in a good way and that I just realize that you're important to me is also a good thing. I don't want to rush things so let's see where this lead us.  
I hope I can add three questions:  
1) Do you still have connections to your parents?  
2) Growing up with parents like yours, wasn't that weird?  
3) Do you like sports and if yes which sport?

So, I'm glad you answered, you're not gonna annoying me even with smiley faces.  
Oh my god. It's 2 a.m. and I have to get up at 7 a.m..  
Bye Chandler and sleep well  
Mon


	15. The One With The Awkward Childhood

Mon

No need to apologize. The email did scare me though. But I scare easy. I think you do owe your room-mate that dress. She is obviously very good with the advice. Me? Not so much. Normally all I have to offer is a sarcastic comment. I will try to keep this quiet, and between us. :)  
I think it's weird that you think it's cute that I knocked my self out. It really hurt. And what made it worse was... Joey found me. So I had to pull myself together and jump up before he read the email.  
Sorry about all your teenage problems. You could never be ugly. And don't say I don't know that, I am sure we have met before. Black hair? You said your name was Monica. You probably don't remember but I do, because I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I had ever saw in my whole life. So there :)  
Yes, you did confuse me. And then while trying to explain the 'I like you' thing, confused me further... haha. :)  
I am gonna answer your questions now:  
1) Do you still have connections to your parents? Not really. I only see my Mom when she comes into NY... and that is only when she has written a new book. And she ALWAYS makes me read them. Always.  
2) Growing up with parents like yours, wasn't that weird? I spent half an hour trying to come up with the perfect answer to this question. And it would be... it couldn't have been worse. It was seriously just awful.  
3) Do you like sports and if yes which sport? Hockey. I love going to games with my room-mate, he likes it too.  
and now your questions  
1) Do you remember meeting me?  
2) Do YOU like sports?  
3) What do you do when you're not cooking? (Don't say cooking)  
Hope to hear from you soon :)

Chan


	16. The One Where Monica Is Ill

Chan

I apologize (again ;)) for not writing sooner but I have a very bad cold. So I lay down in bed and slept all day long. I hated it especially because I really wanted to answer you but I just couldn't concentrate enough to do it. I hope I didn't scare you with my late email.

Now, I have to breathe and not freak out (yes you read it correctly, sometimes I also freak out)...WE MET BEFORE? You can't just say something like that and continue with me confusing you with my 'I like you'. Why didn't you give me a hint? Just a little one.  
During the episodes of not sleeping I was just thinking: ' Where have I met Chandler?'. Now I have just two moments in mind where I don't know the name of the guy I had met anymore.  
The first one was at Thanksgiving when I was 17 or 18. I already told you that I have a brother named Ross. So at this Thanksgiving my brother brought his college roommate to our home because he hates Thanksgiving (if I remember correctly). But at this time I was really overweight...okay fat. That was this ugly-phase I talked to you earlier.  
The other moment I remember was in Central Perk. Maybe this was you, because I also told you that my roommate worked there and asked you if you knew it. You never answered that question. Okay, now I act like a woman that wants to control her boyfriend. Now back to the situation. There was this guy in the Central Perk a few months ago that threw all of his coffee over my shirt, stared at me and then ran away. I think before he ran away Rachel said something like 'Oh Monica, what happened?'. But you weren't there anymore. Chandler was that you? Was that where we met? Or did we meet anywhere else?  
I think to not freak out I will answer your questions.  
1) Do you remember meeting me? I hope I answered this question already.  
2) Do YOU like sports? I like football. I often played it with my brother at Thanksgiving. We also had a prize to win called the Geller-Cup.  
3) What do you do when you're not cooking? (Don't say cooking)  
That's kind of embarrassing. I love to clean up rooms. I know that's weird. I also hang a lot around at the Central Perk with my friends.

Now here are my questions:  
1) You told me you find your job boring. What do you want to do instead? What's your dream job?  
2) If you had three wishes free - what would they be?  
3) Do you like me? (I know it's a typical girly-question)

Bye Mon


	17. The One Where Chandler Is Ill Too!

Mon

Oh silly you. No need to apologize or anything. It's not like I nearly gave myself a concussion waiting for your email. Sorry to hear that your sick L I'm sick too. Slightly guess what? Do you want to hear something really embarrassing? I was freaking out, walking up and down, up and down, up and… you get the idea. And my room-mate looks over and says

"You're making me dizzy with that. What's bugging you?" and I'm like

"Nothing in particular." And he said

"It's Monica isn't it?" And I just looked at him. THEN he said "You are so in love with her." And I said

"No I'm not," and he STILL. WON'T. LET IT. GO. So that' why I am glad you wrote back. I don't have to pace anymore!

Starting to think this is more than an average cold. I have just been sick. Damn. At least that means no work on Monday! Anyway, That was me at Thanksgiving. Your brother insisted on taking me back to yours because I hate that stupid holiday, and everything about it. (Childhood issues) So I told him I was staying in my room all day, and he dragged me out anyway. But there is something you don't understand. You were not ugly. You were beautiful. So yeah, It was me at Thanksgiving, but it was not me in Central Perk. No way. No chance. That was some other guy. Okay fine it was me! D: I honestly didn't mean to spill coffee on you. I guess you were too hot for me to handle. Speaking of hot things, did the coffee burn you? If it did I apologize.

You act like a woman that is trying to control her boyfriend? I don't know why but when I read the word boyfriend I went all tingly. Your smarter, what does that mean?

The Geller Cup? Seriously? At least your family did things together, I guess..

Cleaning out rooms is a bit of a strange hobby. But you are a bit of a strange person so I am not all surprised.

Now, I shall shock you with my questions.

1) You told me you find your job boring. What do you want to do instead? What's your dream job? Um, excuse me. That was two questions in one. You're cheating! I should not have to divulge my secret answer! This is, I don't have a dream job. But it sure as hell wouldn't be a data processor, even though it kinda pays off, because I type really fast, so I can reply to you quicker.  
2) If you had three wishes free - what would they be? I am not answering this question. Okay, now I am cheating. But I have reasons.

1) You'll laugh.

2) Its embarrassing.

3) You'll laugh more.

Back to your final question:

3) Do you like me? (I know it's a typical girly-question) Excuse me?! Typical girly question? Dude, I asked you that first! Now I'm insulted. And once again you have to be specific. I'm confused. Like as in, you're a nice person? In that case, yes, your awesome. Like as in… what my room-mate was talking about… Well, in that case… I gotta be somewhere… But seriously. What is this? Us? I need it explained. I am feeling something but I don't know what it is that I am feeling. My room-mate is sitting across from me in the kitchen (I am on the sofa) making a heart with his fingers. I'll take care of him…

Kay, so that ended badly. The man grabbed my laptop and read the last line. The bit about feelings. Now he is laughing at me L Sorry I broke the pact again, but he only read my embarrassing part. Woop. So, to sum it up, I just totally dodged your question :D Oh, I am clever. Hehe.

Man, I have not felt this bad since I was a kid and I had food poisoning. Oh god, what if I have food poisoning. That would be _great._ (Sarcasm, again. I hope you know me well enough so that you already knew that…)

Bye, Chan ;)


	18. The One With Monica's Confession

Chan

I just got your email and because I didn't want you to begin with your pace again I will write you back now. Oh you're ill too? I have this bad cough now. You know when you coughing all the time.  
You know what? The way Joey acted reminded me really strongly of Rachel. She did the same when I wrote you the last email.  
Every time I looked at my laptop checking my emails she pounds me about it.  
"Hey Honey, missing your little boyfriend?"  
Me: "No, I'm just waiting for the email of our new supplier..." and she goes on with  
"Oh, than Chandler is YOUR boyfriend?"  
"No, he's not! He's just a friend I am emailing with." than she says  
"Yeah, sure and tomorrow is Christmas."  
And then I just ran into my bedroom holding my laptop. Oh my god...can't believe that I told you that. It's so embarrassing.

Oh god, that was really you at Thanksgiving? Oh god...don't know what to say. I mean honestly it was the worst Thanksgiving ever. Why? Chandler, you said something to Ross in the kitchen. You said uh... that I'm fat. Why did you say that? You wrote in your last email that you found me beautiful and then you told Ross that I was fat? What does this mean? I'll tell you a secret: I just lost weight because you said that. It really hurts. But don't mind, I'm over it. I mean it's been years since that day.  
I was also right with the second meeting? Wow I can't believe this...oh god I just realized there's a lot I can't believe today. This guy in Central Perk was really you? Why ran you away from me? Honestly I thought you were cute and I hoped so much that you would talk to me instead you ran away. By the way the coffee doesn't hurt.  
Oh god the thing with the boyfriend. I don't know what that meant...oh wait...maybe I wrote it because I feel something for you. We have been writing to each other for about two months and when I think about you and your emails I begin to smile and there is this feeling that this could be the beginning of something huge in my life. I don't want to scare you or that you run away from me but I think I am beginning to fall in love with you. You can't imagine how close I am to erasing that whole last sentence. Did I scare you? Or did you feel something similar...maybe this is why you went all tingly. Could it be the reason?  
Know what? You can never shock me with your answers of my questions. I love to read your answers and get to know you better. Why didn't you answer my second question? Why didn't you give it a try? Maybe I won't laugh even though you already laughed at me...fess up.  
Chandler I really can't explain what this is. I'm feeling it too...this little something between us and I tried to talk to another friend of mine, Phoebe. Why? I couldn't talk to Rachel because I know she would just say something like "You're in love with this Chandler. See I said it all the time." and I really needed an objective opinion about this. So I told her about us (sorry for this, I know I broke our little pact) and in the end I'm not even smarter than before. She told me the same Rachel would say if I asked her. So, here I am, sitting on my bed writing to you and still didn't know what we have, where we are and if we're just friends or maybe more. Oh god now I have a really bad headache coming from all this thinking about us. Chandler, no Chan... I'm so afraid I have frightend you. Please write back.  
Why didn't you ask your three questions? Is it because you're as confused as I am?  
I have to stop before Rachel comes in because if that happens I'll never send this email to you. So I'll just say bye and click on SEND before I think this all over.

Bye, Mon

P.S. Please answer!


	19. The One With The Doodle

***Hey guys, here is the chapter we forgot to upload. So have fun with Chandler's Email.***

Mon

You don't actually know how much strength this is taking me. Congratulations, you have freaked me out big time. Okay, yes, I know, I'm an idiot. But I suck at relationships, and feelings, and love. Joey is right now saying

"You are so in love dude." and it's not helping. Here's what happened. Y'know what scratch that, it's too embarrassing. Okay fine I will tell you. I sent my last email and while I was waiting for the response, I started doodling on my hand with a pen. I never noticed, but Joey (unfortunately) did, that I had drawn a heart with your name in it. And it won't come off, but I don't mind. Joey is still teasing me though. So yup, my hand now says "Monica" with a heart around it. Sorry about that.

Yeah I'm ill to. Can't keep anything down, so I think I am worse than you, because you have a cough but I am sick too. Every couple of hours. Ugh.

I laughed at yours and Rachel's convocation, it was funny. Maybe Rachel and Joey would hit it off as friends, since they are both equally annoyingly.

The Thanksgiving thing. I was an ass. Still am, to be honest. Truth is Monica, our whole school was calling you fat. And they started ganging up on me because I said I thought you were pretty. I know this shouldn't have affected my opinion of you, but I was/am a jerk. I have just typed something and then erased it... woah. I will mention it at the end. You lost weight because of me? Oh god... permission to knock myself out again? No permission needed.

Okay, I'm back. Joey found me. Moving on, I'm sorry. Truly. You were really pretty. And you still are. Sorry again about the coffee. "I thought you were cute and I hoped so much that you would talk to me but instead you ran away." Yeah... sorry about that. I am never good at talking to beautiful girls.

Right, now into the deep stuff. You think you love me? I am literally dying here. Because, I don't think I am there yet. Although... hold on. Maybe this feeling I keep getting, right in the pit of my stomach, this tingly feeling, maybe it's love. Or maybe it's the fact that I keep throwing up. Did I just ruin the moment?

You did frighten me. But I'm okay now. Knocking myself out and throwing up, aside.

Three questions, truthfully yes. I am confused about my feelings. Second reason, I threw up. And then I came back and forgot where I was. Damn.

Back to before. I don't mean to scare you, but when I was apologizing, I almost said the 'L' word. You're a girl. What does that mean?

Chan


	20. The One With Another Angry Mail

Chan  
What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even think about what you say? Every time you freak out or be confused or scared you have 3 excuses...your awkward and weird childhood, that you're a jerk, and me. I mean I didn't even know what to write because I'm afraid to scare you. That's not normal. There shouldn't be doubts when I write you. I mean I want to be honest with you but can't because I don't want to scare you. You and you're fucking self-doubts.  
Yeah, I'm angry...I really am. Every time we talk about feelings I have to know what each of your reactions means but do YOU want to know something? I don't. I don't know what your reactions mean! Why? Because I didn't even know about my own feelings.

Okay the angry part is over...now with no fear about scaring you I will go on with writing this email...trying to explain what I feel.  
Beside all this angriness I knew sending the last email to you was wrong…totally wrong. Now I have scared you to hell because I said "I am beginning to fall in love with you". Why didn't I erase that sentence? You see I am as confused as you are. I'm still thinking about you and me…really I do a lot. I locked myself in my bedroom so Rachel can't bother me with the same things Joey did. So you're right they would definitely hit it off as friends. Y'know what? Right after I get your email I also called my boss at the restaurant to tell him I'm still ill even I'm feeling much better…no more coughing. But I'm not able to cook or do anything else than thinking, thinking, thinking.  
I mean why did I write the last email, why? I knew it would freak you out, nevertheless I wrote it. Maybe I'm temporary unsound of mind….is that possible?  
Maybe it will be better if I write something else?  
Okay here it is: you defended me in front of your school? Nobody ever did something like that for me. Wow…you think I'm beautiful? Even then?  
What is this between us? It's a question I asking me since the email before your last one. And yet? I didn't have an answer. Never was that confused about my feelings for somebody. Why is it so hard to figure out what I'm feeling about you? I know I wrote "I begin to fall in love with you" but I'm still confused. Maybe it's good to list the things I know about you and me.  
So, I know: I think you're the funniest guy I ever met and I love that.  
I know you're sensitive.  
I know I love your emails, the way you write.  
I know you're honest…most of the time. ;)  
I know I never wanted to scare you.  
I know you're handsome.  
I know you're really really important to me.  
I know I like you…maybe more than that.  
I know I don't want to hurt you or that you hurt yourself.  
I know there's a meaning behind the fact you almost say the 'L' word.  
I know I have never say THIS sentence (You know which I mean).  
So there's a lot I know.  
But I don't know and that's the most important thing: what is this we have?  
Maybe Rachel and Joey are right and we just can't see it.  
Chan, no you didn't ruin the moment even I do not want to know what you throwing up.  
Today there were a lot of maybes in my email…I'm just confused. So please excuse that. As I wrote in my last email: Please answer.

Bye Mon


	21. The One With The Kiss

***This is going to be a bit different, written in story form, Chandler's point of view, with the email in the middle. Hope you guys like it!***

I opened the laptop again, reading the first few sentences of Monica's email. And with shaky hands, I began to type.

"Mon

Woah. What the hell?

You say you don't want to scare me? What do you think my reaction was when I got this?

My fucking self-doubts, huh? Monica, I have doubted myself since birth. My parents never told me I had done something well, never mind bad. I suppose that's why I am such a jerk, huh?

Don't be afraid to scare me. I always come back. You can be honest with me, as you were in your last email. And it hurt. But I'm alive. I think.

My reaction means nothing. My friends don't even worry about that, I wouldn't expect you too.

Sending me the last email was not wrong. It was right. It made me happy to hear you are falling in love with me. Well, you were. Now I've gone and fucked things up, again.

I am glad you didn't erase that sentence. It means a lot that you were brave enough to do that.

Glad to hear you're feeling better. Me too, although not so much anymore.

Temporary unsound of mind? Google it. Although I'm pretty sure you're okay.

I did defend you in front of the whole school, and I didn't stop defending you. Even when SOMEONE got me in VERY BIG TROUBLE. Just because I said you were a nice girl, and you were pretty, and I liked you.

What is this between us? I would say… I… have no idea. Oh, I have just figured something out though.

You said "I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you."

Well. Cough cough, "I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you."

I am in love with you.

Oh, god. My brain is shouting "What are you doing! Erase the sentence, dill-hole!" But my hands won't let me. Hmm. I know what I have to do now. Don't be scared, just wait.

…

Chan"

I closed my laptop and exited my bedroom, bumping into Joey.

"Wow, why the rush?" He asked.

"I messed things up with Monica and now I have to go to fgrj fsdgf sdgnhand.." The last few sentences came out in a mess.

"Repeat?" Joey asked.

"I'll be back later. Hopefully. If she doesn't kill me." I threw my jacket on and exited the apartment, knowing where I was headed. Central Perk. It stood in-front of me and I rushed in the door and walked up to a man who was behind the counter. I asked him Monica's apartment number and told him I was a friend. He reluctantly told me and I ran up the stairs, tripping several times. I raised my hand above the door.

What the hell was I doing? I just sent her an email saying that I loved her? That was so unlike me. But I knew it was something more... because I had a feeling that I had never had before. And I was pretty sure that feeling was love.

Before I could change my mind, I knocked three times.

Monica appeared at the door, Rachel close behind.

Her eyes stayed blank as I looked at her.

I smiled and she suddenly realized.

"Chandler? What are you doing here?" I smiled at her.

"I came to see the woman I love. What about you?" I grinned.

"I live here, stupid. Wait, what did you just say?!" She gasped. I smiled at her, and before she could finish her sentence, I don't know why, but then I leant in...

and kissed her.


	22. The One With The Nervous Cleaning

***Hey Friends and followers of our little story. We have to apologize because we forgot something. Maybe you wondered why Monica's email was so angry (The One With Another Angry Email). That's because we forgot to upload Chandler's email. You all know Chandler would answer to such a confession Monica's made. So we uploaded it and if you want you can now read Chandlers reaction of Monica's "I think I begin to fall in love with you". **  
**So this is the note we wanted to add to let all you guys know that there was one chapter left.**  
**After all this, here's the new chapter, Monica's POV...with all her thoughts after she wrote the angry email and while the whole other stuff happened. We hope you enjoy it.**  
**Bye yours Sophie & Steffi***

Here I sat in front of my laptop and didn't know what to do. Usually I would clean the apartment, but I was to afraid to bump into Rachel, and she was the last one I wanted to see. I didn't want her to know what I was thinking. So the only thing left was to think about all this mess that happened in the last few days. Was it right to write this email to Chandler? It was so angry at the beginning and then I didn't tell him the whole truth...  
I knew why I did that. This is something I had known for a while...maybe since the second or third email of him. I never ever wanted him to run away from me or the worst of all, leave me forever. At first it was just the way he wrote his emails but then at the very beginning of our "what-is-this-relationship" he told me about his lifetime dream. The night right after I read his email I dreamed of Chandler. I dreamed of his dream and saw me as a part, an important part of this lifetime dream. Now I knew even then I had a crush on Chandler.  
Isn't it weird I didn't think about my feelings till his Goodbye-email?...I can't explain how afraid I was that this was over, that I will never ever read anything from him again...I was so glad he wrote me. That he really wrote this Smiley-email to apologize for his Goodbye.

So now I was sitting on my bed in front of my laptop and waited for this "bling" that showed me I have a new message...hopefully from Chan. I liked this nickname...it had something special, something personal.  
"Bling"...oh there it was...the tone I was waiting for, for hours...I looked at my alarm clock...no wait it had just been half an hour since I sent my email.  
Okay, see I knew I'd scare him but wait...that can't be true, he wouldn't send me an email if I scared him to hell. Because even if I will scare him he would come back...that was what he wrote. That was not his typical reaction...wasn't it? Did he really thought I could stop loving him...yeah I finally said it. I was in love with Chandler Bing...no, wrong I loved him more than I ever thought I could love somebody in such a short time and through emailing each other...that never happened to me before.  
"Googled it" I was smiling...they were back, my laughter's and smiles when I read his emails...now he was serious...very serious. I had to read the last few sentences twice and then once again. Was that true? Was that really true? He loved me? Me, Monica Geller...the former ugly, fat girl (I knew these were just my issues).  
Okay NOW I was scared. He knew what to do and I just had to wait? Was he kidding? How can I not be scared? Okay, I was nervous, I was really nervous and every time I am I had to clean up something...anything. So I was going out of my room and I saw that there were dishes to wash...thank god.  
I was almost done with the dishes when there were three knocks at the door. Rach came out of her room and wanted to open the door but I was faster with all my nervousness and my curiosity. So I opened the door and I was frozen. There was someone standing in the hall. Then he smiled their incredible smile and I realized who was standing right in front of me. I had just one question:

"Chandler? What are you doing here?" and then he said the most beautiful words in the world

"I came to see the woman I love. What about you?". I just said something really stupid. I was not really realizing what he said so I asked him:

"Wait, what did you just say?" He didn't really answer he just smiled...the most beautiful smile I ever saw...as if he knew something I didn't and then...he kissed me.  
Wow that kiss...it was awesome and I absolutely knew I never felt this before. It doesn't felt weird or so. I mean there we stood at the door, two people, almost strangers who were kissing...I never did something like this before...kissing a stranger. Okay Chandler wasn't totally a stranger but we just knew each other through our emails. Than after a while that felt like eternity the kiss ended and it still felt right. I still couldn't even say one word as if I had no voice. Chandler was the first one who said something.

"Well, I think I know what I'm feeling. No need for explanations… Mon, are you alright? You look pale. Monica?" I heard what he was saying but still wasn't able to answer. After this kiss, this amazing kiss I knew what I was feeling for Chandler...for sure. I loved him...more than anyone else in my entire life.  
I was staring at him, waiting for my voice to come back. After a while, where Chandler was getting really nervous I found my voice and just said one word: "Wow!" and than all came out, all I felt for him. "I love you too Chandler. I knew it since you said Goodbye to me and I thought I lost you forever. But all the time I couldn't admit it to myself, not until now, until you kissed me."  
I heard someone sniffing behind me so I turned around. There was Rachel standing in our living room almost crying but she also smiled and then she was blinking to me and she was gone, gone into her bedroom. In all my nervousness I was taking a speechless Chandler by his hand into the kitchen. I knew we had to talk, talk about a lot of things even though I would rather do other things. So we sat down, starred at each other until Chandler began to speak.


	23. The One With The Sick Roommate

Hey Mon,  
I think you were pretty confused when I left, sorry about that.  
It just occured to me that you probably thought I was freaking out, I was not, my room-mate was sick and he is such a baby when he is sick. So sorry, but I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out some where, anywhere you like. And then you can meet my room-mate if he is feeling better. He keeps asking me to get him stuff, but I suppose I owe him something. He helped me out a lot when it came down to the subject of... well, you. I think we should start the questions again.  
1) I told you about my lovley parents. See what I did there? What are your parents like?  
2) How does your brother feel about... this?  
3) What do your friends think of me?

I am going to end this letter in a way I never have before. You'll see...  
Anyway. How are you? Did I confuse you? Are you okay? Was it okay for me to drop in? Am I asking too many questions? Does your brain hurt? Mine does...  
I didn't tell Joey about us kissing, he guesses because I was in an amazing mood, he said I was smiling all the time. So, he asked me and I cracked. I don't know if you want to tell your friends, it's up to you. I hope i'm not freaking you out. Huh. Me, freaking you out. That's slightly ironic. Don't you think?

Anyway. Bye, I love you, and I miss you.  
(told you I would end it differently...)  
Chan


	24. The One With The Love You Too

Hey Chan

I don't know how to start this email...really, I don't know.  
Maybe with this: This kiss, wow. You're a really good kisser :) and it was okay that you drop in. It was more then okay because I was slightly scared after your email and your "I know what I have to do now!". So I washed the dishes like a crackpot. That was the moment when you drop in told me you love me and kissed me. Then after I told you that I love you too we went to the kitchen table, sitting down, gazing at each other and all of a sudden you jump up as if you were bitten by a tarantula. You just said "Sorry, I have to go." and then you were gone. After your door slamming Rachel came out of her room and saw me sitting in the kitchen almost crying. She just hugged me and said that everything will be okay and that there will be a reason why you ran away. I just nodded and went into my room. I wanted to be alone. Just me and our emails figuring out why you're not here. And than while reading your last email this new one arrived.  
I'm so glad reading that I'm not the reason you ran away or that you just freaked out. I really curse it that Joey is sick. I really do. Is there nobody else who can take care of him? Must it be you? I mean we kissed and this sickness ruined it...the moment, not the kiss :)  
Anyway now I'm answering your questions:

1) My parents. They have been married for about 30 years now and I love them. Really I do. But my mom is really making me livid. I hate her perpetual nagging on me. One time my hair is too long, then it's too short. The other time my food doesn't taste good or I'm wearing the wrong clothes. And above all those things every time I see her she's asking me why I didn't have a boyfriend or broke up with the last one or she sends me the engagement pages from the magazine of their country club. My dad doesn't seem to recognize her behaviour but he's always there for me. After my last break up my dad visited me to comfort me. That's my dad, a silent observer, making inappropriate comments, who is there for you when you need him the most. One thing I know about my parents is that they really love each other even after 30 years of marriage and that gives me the trust that there is such a love for me too :)  
2) Ross doesn't know about us. I didn't tell him because I don't know how. I mean I can't say: "Hey Ross, guess who kissed me today? You don't know? It's Chandler your room-mate in college." Wouldn't that be weird? Btw are you still in contact with Ross?  
3) What my friends think about you? I just told Rachel and Phoebe about us. Rach is the one who saw us kissing and by now she almost knows everything about us, because after I read your email I ran out of my room and bumped into Rach with the same big smile on my face like you had :) She just looked at me saying one word "Chandler?" After I told her almost everything about us it seems to me that she really likes you.

Btw, I think we both owe somebody something. You owe Joey something and me, it's Rachel. Even though I bought her the expensive dress she wanted (do you remember?) . Maybe we arrange something together for them. Don't get me wrong I don't want to bring them together :)  
You wrote you want to take me out somewhere? I know a place. It's not that big and it's not overcrowded. It's called "Chez nous". It's a French restaurant here in the village and because I love France and I really want to visit it one day it's my only chance to enjoy the food here in NYC :) and I want to enjoy it with you.

At the moment I have no three questions, sorry. So I'm at the end of my email.

Bye Mon

P.S. I love you and I miss you too


	25. The One With The Bad French Accent

Hey Mon,

Good kisser? That's new for me. Hey, I'm not complaining.

Joey is a baby. Even more than me, when I'm ill. But he is quite unwell, so I do need to look after him, he did it for me, to be fair. But he just told me that tomorrow night, his mom is coming over to see him. So I don't need to be there. So maybe we could go to "**Chez nous" **and you can listen to my pitiful try at a French accent. Is that okay with you? Let me know.

Bitten by a tarantula, huh? Well what actually happened was Joey text me, simply just saying "Help me," so I figured something was up. When I got home it took me a while to find him because he was on the floor. I just gave him some drugs and put him to bed. I am guessing his mom will probably take him to the hospital/doctors.

Your parents sound nice. Mine are totally different. Don't get me started.

Oh god, Ross. I talked to him a couple of nights ago actually, which was awkward because it was almost straight after we kissed. So he was saying

"Have you heard from my sister Monica lately?" And I just had to nod and distract him. Sorry; I'm not so good in uncomfortable situations.

It's cool that your friends like me. Joey says you seem like a nice girl. So that's good so far.

We both owe somebody something? Aww, man. I don't owe Joey, I have been looking after him.

Joey and Rachel meeting does sound cool. I'll let him know, and they can go somewhere when he's better.

This is not good, I just started sneezing. This, by the way, was what Joey's illness started off with. Which would be awesome, both of us ill and no-one to take care of us.

I have kind of always wanted to visit France. Paris in particular.

Chandler

P.S I love you. (See what I did there?)


	26. The One With The Sexy Nurse

This was the third cupboard I had looked in for tea. "Where is this damn tea?" I shouted. Oh no, I have to be quiet. Chandler needed his sleep. He was ill. Joey passed his illness on to Chandler. So now he was sleeping, finally. I knew he would wake up soon so I was searching for the tea. His room-mate Joey wasn't there. As Chandler wrote, Joey's mother was looking after him yesterday and took him to the doctor.

So Chandler called yesterday to invite me to our date at "Chez nous". I was so excited. This was our first official date and he wanted to pick me up like a real gentleman. That was so cute. While I was searching for the perfect clothes for our date I thought about us. Us, this was the first time I thought about Chandler and me as an "us". I was so happy thinking about me and Chandler as a couple but how was Chandler thinking about us? I mean he said he loves me, three times. That meant something, or? He wanted to go out with me. That meant something, too. Didn't it? Oh my god I was so nervous. Even at the the first date with my last boyfriend, Richard, I never was that nervous even though he meant a lot to me back then. That had to mean something. During all this thinking I managed it to pick a beautiful red dress for the date. I looked at the alarm it was 7:30 p.m.. I had almost half an hour 'til Chandler wanted to come. So I had the time to get ready...to be perfect. Yeah, I wanted to look perfect for Chandler.

Exactly at 8 p.m. I was ready, sitting in the kitchen and I was waiting, waiting for Chandler to knock on my door. But there was no knocking. All I did was waiting. The next time I looked at the kitchen clock it was already 8:30 p.m...Chandler was 30 minutes late now. There had to be something wrong. I knew from the bottom of my heart Chandler wasn't the kind of guy who would came too late to a date. I took the phone book to find out his telephone number or his address. But there was no Chandler M. Bing in there not even a Bing and didn't knew the last name of his roommate Joey. I looked at the clock: 9 p.m.. Okay, now he was one hour late and I was extremely worried about him. My last chance to find out today where he was living was Phoebe. I knew she tracked everyone she wanted. She never told me how she found people she just met a few hours ago. Phoebe always said that this has something to do with her past. So I called her and half an hour later she called back with Chandler's whole address. I was flipping out, honestly I was. There was this moment when I asked myself if I had the courage to go right to Chandler's apartment to look after him. But there was this silent little voice again, that voice that belong to this fat little girl I once was, talking to me, told me to forget Chandler that he was just fooling around with me. I didn't believe that voice because I knew Chandler would never ever do such things. I went to his apartment that was just one block away from mine. Why did we never met? We lived so close to each other. Why did you see people you don't even like on the street,not once or twice. You met them permanently and those people you really want to met on street, who lived near by you never met. That wasn't fair.

I was standing in front of his apartment. That was the moment that could change everything. I just had to knock at the door. I took a deep breath and did it. I knocked at his door, waiting for an answer, for someone to open the door but there was nobody. I knocked a second time, this time a bit harder then the first time and after minutes someone opened the door. It was Chandler but he didn't looked good, he looked awful. With a slow voice he said: "Monica, what are you doing here? How do you know where I'm living?" I explained him that we had a date and he didn't picked me up so that I was worried something happened to him. He smiled a bit and then let me go into his apartment. It was this kind of apartment where you knew without any doubt that two young bachelors lived there. Chandler excused for not calling me but he slept all day and woke up the minute I knocked at the door. Without any resistance I send him back into his bed. That was a few minutes ago and now I'm searching for the tea and hoped Chandler was getting better soon. I smiled because there was a memory came into my mind. Chandler asked once if I could be his nurse...and now I am. A nurse in a sexy red dress...


	27. The One Where We Need To Talk

I opened my eyes to the room now lit up, squinting at the brightness. I rolled over to face my clock. 9:45pm. Something clicked in my head. The date. Crap, Monica was going to kill me! I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face and I was about to dry it when I heard a knock at the door. My face still dripping, I answered to see a very scared looking Monica. She started at me.

"Mon, I'm sorry. I'm sick, I've been in bed all day, I just woke up..." She stopped me by hugging me.

"I was so worried about you, you scared the crap out of me, idiot," she said, and she playfully hit me. "Now go to bed, now. Is Joey sick too?" She asked. I nodded and she nodded back, sending me off to my room. I heard her pottering about in the kitchen, and then go next door and give Joey something, which I presumed was tea, as she came in and gave me some tea too. I sat up to drink it and we chatted, about everything. Monica talked about her job and how it was annoying her to hell, and I said she was lucky she was doing something she was even remotely interested in, and she agreed and said she was going to stick it out anyway. We heard Joey get up And so we both got up and went to the living room. Joey was sat on the sofa, watching the tv.

"Joe, this is Monica, my girlfriend," I said, and I saw Monica blush, probably at the word girlfriend. Joey's face stayed blank and the lit up as he realised.

"Oh yeah, the tea lady. That tea was great by the way, thanks." He said. Monica nodded.

"You're welcome. It's nice to finally meet you." She said.

"Ditto," he replied. "So you're the one he was going crazy over." Joey said. Monica nodded. I stood there smiling, watching them bond. After a while of tv and a movie, Monica put Joey and I to bed again. She sat with me on the bed.

"I think... Maybe we should... Talk." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I think you know." She whispered.


End file.
